omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
N.Trance
Character Synopsis N. Trance is a pink egg-shaped outer dimensional being from the 5th dimension. He is the self-proclaimed "Master of Hypnotism," and has the ability to hypnotize people with his claw hand. He is also capable of generating energy beams from his eyes to attack and confuse his enemies. He has often brainwashed Crash's friends and enemies to aid a greater evil. His name is based on the verb "entrance," meaning "to put into a trance." Character Statistics [https://omniversal-battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tiering]: High 2-A ''' '''Name: N.Trance Verse: Crash Bandicoot Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: 5th Dimensional Entity, Alien (Implied), Master of Hypnotism Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (5th Dimensional Technology allows him to fly), Energy Manipulation/Projectile (Can generate energy within himself and blast it out from his eyes), Mind Manipulation (Has the ability to manipulate the minds of entities and has complete mastery in the manipulate of minds), Mind Control (Mind controlled Crunch and CoCo), Time Travel/Time Manipulation (Was casually traversing through Time itself), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Has the ability to manipulate and freely move in Hyperspace), Biological Manipulation (Can alter his biology to his liking changing his overall body mass and appearance), Technology Manipulation (Has control over 5th Dimensional Technology), Precoginition (Should have the ability to peer into the future like N.Trophy. A 4th Dimensional Entity), Time Paradox Immunity (Should be comparable to N.Trophy's existence who lies outside the idea of Paradoxes which he can causally cause with no side effects), ETC. Destructive Ability: High Multiverse Level+ (His origins are stated to come from that of the 5th Dimensional Plane of existence beyond the existence of Hyperspace which is 4th Dimensional Space) Speed: Immeasurable (Stated to be a 5th-Dimensional Entity. Capable of moving to another Time casually) Lifting Ability: 'Unknown 'Striking Ability: High Multiverse Level+ '(Is completely transcendent of Hyperspace, which is treated as being the entirety of the 4th Dimension. Stated to be 5th Dimensional, numerous time) 'Durability: High Multiverse Level+ '(A 5th Dimensional Entity. Exists beyond the 4th Dimension and views entities such as N.Tropy as limited in comparison) 'Stamina: Infinite ' 'Range: High Multiversal+ Intelligence: Supergenius (Knows about the concepts about Space and Time, Knows about the 5th Dimension and has created several complex machines that a normal 3rd Dimension entity couldn't even create) Weaknesses: '''Can be overconfident when it comes to his plans Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: His Claw Hand, 5th Dimensional Technology Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hypnotism: '''As his name suggests, he has the ability to brainwash others. When brainwashing his opponets, is victims are crazier and more psychotic than they were before they were brainwashed, much like N. Trance himself. '''Extra Info: There are arguments as to whether N.Trance's 5th Dimensional status is in reference to the actual 5th Dimension. In which case, it is as evident by both the era in which it was stated (Which was prior to Twinsanity, where Dimensions are treated as Parallel Universes) and by the context itself, which mentions Hyperspace and Space-Time (Which are assiocated with the 4th Dimension). This indicates N.Trance is an actual 5th Dimensional Entity Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Aliens Category:Scientists Category:Cyborgs Category:Naughty Dog Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Controllers Category:Time Traveler Category:Time Benders Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Technopaths Category:Precognition Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Tier 2